neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Blanc/The Animation
Blanc, also known as White Heart, is one of the protagonists in Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. She acts as the CPU of the nation Lowee and is also the older sister of Rom and Ram. Her hobbies consist of reading and writing in her spare time. She is known for her short fuse which only gets worse when she's in goddess form. She is the most aggressive out the CPUs. Profile Blanc Appearance Blanc bears the appearance of a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue eyes and light brown hair. Her hair is short, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. She is noted to commonly wear a large and puffy white hat on her head, with ornate blue lining and brown patterns on it. Her attire consists of a white top-dress which presumably goes down to her knees. This dress is sleeveless at the top, and has much chocolate-brown lining around that area. She seems to wear a brown belt over this dress, as to keep it form-fitting. Her final part of her outfit is excessively long and thick white and brown gloves, which nearly go up to her shoulder and have large frills protruding out of the back of them. Personality Initially, Blanc seems like a quiet and introverted girl. She normally speaks in soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. However, under that innocent exterior is a foul-mouthed, easily angered girl. She swears a lot and insults people right to their faces when she doesn't like them or if they piss her off. Blanc seems to be a lot calmer than White Heart. White Heart Appearance White Heart has the appearance of a young girl with a petite and slim figure. Her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is a sky-blue color, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve. Personality White Heart, at first glance, is a calm emotionless girl. However, just like Blanc, when angered she gets uncontrollably violent to the point of trying to kill. She isn't as quiet as Blanc and is very assertive and aggressive when it comes to battle and other things. Story Neptune no Juuyou Teian (Melancholy) Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation The Goddess (Neptune) of Planeptune The Terrorist (Lickorrist) of Lowee A Weekend (Girls' Night) in Leanbox The Resolve (Turn) of the Younger Sisters The Resonance (Limit Break) of the Goddesses The Secret (Your-Eyes-Only) of Lastation The Fruits (Deep Purple) of Revenge The Paradise (Island) Forbidden The Challenge (Rebellion) of Eden The Battlefront (Conflict) of Oblivion The Emissary (Aggressor) of Old The Ties (Bifrosts) of Tomorrow The Eternity (True Ending) Promised Chou Jigen Radio Neptune Trivia Navigation Category:Blanc Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Characters